Forbidden Romance
by Rayelie
Summary: A blood elf challenges a night elf to a death match, when things get a little smutty.


She walked down a dirt path in the middle of a wood she'd never seen before. Her cat companion trailed not far behind, as the slow paced night elf wondered through the red forest. The walk had been quiet, and she continued on the path with guard down, when a quick moving blur emerged from the top of the mountain to her right. She jumped as she turned her head but only caught a glimpse of her own blood flying into the air as she felt a blade slice through her side. She screamed and fell to the ground. Her cat leaped on top of her attacker and began clawing at its chest. Her world was spinning and she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker as the blood pooled around her body. She wrapped her arm around her waist attempting to put pressure on her wound. She heard a yelp off in the distance but couldn't focus enough on the situation. She whistled for her cat, which stopped its attack and returned to her side. She laid her head against its fat paw and drifted off into a dream-like state. She awoke, which was amazing to her. She was in incredible pain. She began to reach down to her side, but her hand was quickly grasped and pulled away.

"Don't tough that!" a deep voice snapped at her. As if she wasn't confused enough she now knew she was accompanied by a potential stranger. She attempted to look up but was quickly pushed back down onto what she then realized was a bed. "Don't get up. You're too weak."

She stumbled to speak, "Where…"

"Stop. You are too weak. Now go back to sleep."

"I will not."

"Don't be difficult, night elf!" The voice boomed in her ears. This stranger was not like her. He would not have referred to her in such a way. She forced her way up again, this time succeeding. She could see a man standing next to a window to her left. His head was rested in his hand and he sighed deeply. It was a blood elf. She had been captured by the enemy. She thought to herself, perhaps she could escape while he was at the window. She tossed the blanket, which had surrounded her, off to the side and jumped off the bed. Alas, he had been right. She was not strong enough to be moving, and she quickly fell onto the floor. The thud had caught his attention. He moved around the bed and kneeled at her side. He wore a smug smile, "Trying to make a run for it, are we?" The world had begun to spin again.

"What do you want with me?" she spat. He ignored her question and tucked his arms under her body. As he lifted her off the ground she squealed; the pain in her side was nearly unbearable. He placed her back in the bed.

"You are too weak, night elf. You need rest."

"Who are you?"

His eyes grew cold and his voice got even deeper than before, "Enough out of you! No more questions!" He stormed out of the room and she let out a small wimper. Before long she fell asleep, and re-awoke alone in the room she had fallen asleep in. There was a knock on the door and it swung open. It was the blood elf. She had gathered composure since her first awakening, and could now focus on the man who stood in front of her. He was tall for a blood elf, with long golden hair lying flat on his mail armor. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death." She growled. He chuckled and made his way to her bedside. She showed her teeth to the man as her only form of defense.

"What is your name, night elf?" he asked, reaching for her waist.

She slapped his hand, "You deserve not to know my identity."

"Is that so?" He replied, once again moving towards her side, and began removing her bandage. She yelped.

"Who are you, blood elf?" she managed to say through her teeth as she tried to bear the pain.

"I am Alzehir. I'm the one who split your side."

"May Elune punish you for these doings!"

"Stop moving. You're in terrible shape."

"Why are you patching me? You are my own enemy! You could have very well finished me off!"

He finished redressing her wounds. "Your animal is quite the fighter. After I struck you it attacked me. If you hadn't called for it…well I'm not sure want would have happened. The only way for me to have closure from such a situation would be a rematch. No sneak attack. No pet. And certainly no unfair advantage due to injury." He smiled, revealing his bright white teeth, "Night elf, I want to destroy you. Perhaps I'll keep your pretty head as a trophy. Until then, you must rest." He started to make his way towards the door.

"Ninaria." She spoke softly. "My name is Ninaria." He turned back towards her and she smiled a devious smile, "And, blood elf. I accept your challenge."

Weeks had passed since her encounter with Alzehir. The wound in her side was about healed. Her morning began at daybreak, and he entered her room. "Good morning, Nina." He spoke from the door way as he made his way to her bed. She smiled upon his entrance.

"I'm feeling better, Alzehir." She sat up in her bed and moved her legs off the side. "I'm ready to fight you. I'm ready to win, and continue my journey."

He looked worried for a moment, but quickly changed his expression. "You are ready for no such thing. You have been out for many weeks. You must train before we battle." She sighed as she began to stand. She was wobbly to say the least. He moved quickly to her aid, catching her by the arm, and pulling her towards him. Soon they were starring each other in the eyes, nose to nose. For a brief moment they were silent, both stunned by the sudden closeness. He soon released his grip on her and moved towards the door. "You must train, Nina. Then we will fight." And with that, he was gone.

She stood in the middle of the room for many moments, unaware at the static she had just felt. Merely excitement for the forthcoming battle, she convinced herself. She went through the door and down the steps, finding Alzehir in the main room, drinking a hot tea. "Where is my bow?" He looked up at her.

"Training so soon?"

"You sure aren't ready for me to be better, are you?" She smirked.

"It's outside, leaning against the wall."

She stepped through the walkway and quickly turned around, "I'll be more than ready to fight you by tomorrow evening." He chuckled, a nervous chuckle, and she left the building. They were in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but trees surrounded his cabin in any direction. She wandered off into the woods looking for something to take aim on. After slaying a few minor beasts and returned to the little house. It was nearly nightfall. The setting sun was shining off her snow white hair as she walked into the main room.

"You're back."

"Did you expect me run?"

"I'd hoped."

She laughed, tossing her bow to the side. "Any why is that, blood elf?"

"Ninaria, I still fully intend to fight you. But I no longer intend on sealing your death."

"Well I intend on yours." She said walking past him and up the stairs, disappearing into her room.

"Goodnight, Nina." He whispered.

The next morning the young night elf left the house, ready to get in some last minute practice. She returned to find Alzehir waiting for her. "Draw your bow, Ninaria." He said coldly in his deep voice. She did as she was told, but he did not move to draw his blade. She focused her shot, and steadied her arm. She had a kill shot in place. Her arms began to quiver, next followed by her bottom lip. She bit down on it as if to keep if from shaking. She couldn't resist him any longer. She dropped her bow, and the arrow fell quickly to the ground after it. She ran up to Alzehir, pushing his body against the side of his house. She pressed her lips against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist lightly, as to not crush her wounded side. She pulled her lips away from his, so there was only an inch of static between the two, but it didn't last. He chased her lips, quickly reconnecting. His hands moved down on her thin body, as he bit her bottom lip.

Before long they were lying on the soft grass in front of his cabin. He was on top of the young night elf and began undressing her. She did nothing to stop him. The sun had set, and the moon was eliminating the couple as they began clinging to each other's bare body. Ninaria's eyes widened as Alzehir entered her light body. Biting her neck, he seesawed his body over her, picking up speed and breathing heavier and heavier as he did so. Soon he was going full speed, crashing his hips into hers while she screamed in pleasure. She begged, "Don't stop. Please." Over and over. Next she knew she was screaming it as loud as she could. She dug her nails isn't his back reaching her climax point. He pulled out, but he wasn't done yet.

She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him as she pushed his over and took her place on top. He stayed lying on the grown, and tucked his arms under his head and she moved down. Without hesitation the night elf had her enemy pressed hard against the roof of her mouth. Practically drooling over the man, she slid his monstrous cock deeper down her throat. Finally touching her lips on the base, he reached down and twisted his fingers into her long white locks guiding her. Faster and faster until she could taste the hot liquid slide down her throat.

He pulled her back up top him and bit her neck. She whispered in his ear, "My ancestors would spit if they ever heard of a night elf romancing with your kind."

They sat up, Ninaria in his lap. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she rested her head against his shoulder. He hugged her naked body against his. "We could change things, Ninaria. If the two of us can get along why can't the rest of our kind?" They lied back down, and fell asleep in each other's arms under the moonlight. In the morning Ninaria was gone.


End file.
